Appsalootly Batty
by BattyCarissaG
Summary: 8 kids go on a fild trip to the forests at night later these 8 where attacked and killed. The 8 come back to life as vampires. What will people say?


Chapter One

My name is Violet, this is my brother Voice. We go to the school called Sunny Elementary. Sunny Elementary is located in California. Our class room is number 5. It's a small school with 6 classrooms. 0 is kindergarten 1 is first grade and so on like that. (We are in 5th grade.) Any way our school got its name because it's located in sunny Ville. Some other kids are Ashely and Austie, Becky and Boston, Cassy and Cristafur. We are all twins. We are only ten. Today is Tuesday and tomorrow is Halloween. We will find out where we are going in class.

Chapter Two

We go into class and get to our desks, happy to hear where we are going. Our teacher Mrs. Smills, which we call Mrs. Smiles, was happy and ready, too. The last to his desk is Cristafur as usual. Cristafur has brown hair and he is afraid of everything. So finely Mrs. Smiles was going to tell us where we are going. She said we are going to the forests. There is only one forest in Sunny Ville. Then Becky who has a strange yellow green hair's hand shot up. Mrs. Smiles asked, "What's wrong?"

Then Becky said, "Won't there be vampires in there?" Cristafur heard this and cried all the way out the door before Mrs. Smiles could explain. Also, Cristafur used to be afraid of that door.

Chapter 3

Cassy, who has bluish greenish hair, dragged a squirming Cristafur back in just in time for Mrs. Smiles to explain. Mrs. Smiles said, "There are no vampires in the forest, just bats, Because vampires do not exist." Cristafur relaxed a little. That was until Boston said, "But wasn't there a news article about how someone found a dead body of a boy who had two puncture wounds to his neck?" That's when I remembered my crush named David just died recently. Mrs. Smiles frowned and said, "That news article did not happen." So we gave up asking, although the idea was still in my mind; would I look good in a cape?

Chapter 4

It was right before dusk when we were ready to leave to go to the forests. We had everything we needed which was coats, cameras, and sleeping bags. Cristafur tried to bring his home grown garlic but Mrs. Smiles said he shouldn't. "There are no vampires." Mrs. Smiles politely told him. Cristafur said "Okay." But he didn't look very convinced. Mrs. Smiles said "The reason why we are going is to learn more about bats." Then we got in the bus and left the school. Me and Voice hope we live to come back.

Chapter Five

We arrive at the forests ready for excitement, but first Mrs. Smiles counts us to make sure we are all there. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." We were all there. Cristafur wet his pants. "It's okay." Austie, who has brownish hair, reassured Cristafur. Ashely, who has red violet hair, hands clean undies to Cristafur. "Ttthank yyyou," whispered Cristafur. Then he quickly runs into his tent and changed and came back. We explore with cameras. Mrs. Smiles falls asleep in her tent. I spot the first bat; an unusual yellow tannish bat that is the color of my crushes hair. I snap a picture but it didn't show up in the picture. I try to hide my discovery. But it's too late; Cristafur saw what I did and screamed really loud and the bat woke up. We all scream in horror then run.

Chapter Six

We ran but the bat followed. It was scary. Cristafur can't run fast. The bat gets him. Cristafur screamed loudly we tried to save him and the bat got us too. We all scream, then everything went dark. Mrs. Smiles goes to jail for leaving us in the forest alone.

Chapter 7 10 years later

I woke up, I couldn't really remember what happened, but I felt very weak. It was dark outside. Then it came to me: I am in the forest. How long has it been? Where was every one? My neck hurt like crazy. I go to the campsite. Everything was gone. Then I trip over something and fall. What was it? I wondered. I look down and it was a long red cape. I knew that if I were a vampire then my friends and my brother must be too. So I went to find the others. The quickest way would be to fly. But since I never flown before it would take a lot of practice. I ran and I jumped and flapped but I fell on my face. "Owww!" I yelped Then I was about to try again when a voice that reminded me of David's said "Boo!" and I yelled "Oh my gosh you almost scared the poop out of me!" I turned around and it was the yellow tanish bat. Then he said, "Actually it's called guano. And I will teach you how to fly." So we went to practice. But I kept falling on my face. We laughed and we had fun.

Chapter 8

Soon I told him my problem "I need to find my friends and my brother." The he said something surprising "My name is David." Then he turned into a human and I fainted. Then he turned around and waited. I woke back up it was real it was my crush David. I turned into a human and he said he knew me. I flew after him as we set off to find my friends and my brother.

Chapter Nine

We finally approach a cave but the sun was rising. Unfortunately that meant resting before we continue to find my friends and my brother. I was worried about Cristafur. He is probably really scared right now. David flew up first and rested perfectly upside down. Then I tried. It took two tries because the first time I didn't stick my claws into the ceiling of the cave and fell again. The next time I made it by then I was so tired I didn't know what to do. Still my neck hurt all through the night.

Chapter Ten

It was dark when we left the cave when David said, "I'll call them to see if they can hear us". David made a quiet sound but then my ears got used to it and it was actually really loud. Then another voice came from the trees. I recognized it as Cristafur. His message was "Help me! And who are you?" David replied "I am David. I am coming to find you." So we flew off and found him. Cristafur's eyes where huge when he saw David. "What?" I asked him. He replied by saying "Never mind. The rest of us are playing in the trees." Then me and David turned into humans and joined the others.

Chapter 11

When we came to the trees Boston, who has hair the color of a fern, stopped and looked at me and David but mostly at David. Then he asked "Who are you?" David said "Oh, just one of Violet's friends." Then David turned into a bat. That's when Boston said "Wait, you're the bat who killed us!" Then David said "I only wanted a friend again." But it was too late everyone except me flew away in horror. I said "Since when did you need to kill someone to be their friend?" David's ears go down. Then he flies away. I cry many tears. He is gone!

Chapter 12

I am all alone. Even Voice left me. I need to find David! I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. But first I must eat. I have some money that I can use, so I flew into town. No one was out but it was almost morning so I hide inside a gap in a roof. I slept.

Chapter Thirteen

I woke up and I flew into the 24hr restaurant but the person who was there took a broom and scared me out. Well, so much for that idea. I continued to search for David but I couldn't find him. Then I thought how can I find him without a cell phone.

Chapter Fourteen

That's when I remembered that David showed me a neat trick where I call out and listen. I tried it but David said "Why do you care where I am?" I replied "Because I still love you." David said "Why?" I said "Because you're the only one for me." David did not respond but Voice did he said "Who are you talking to?" I said "That's not your business." No reply. Then David appeared behind me and kissed me. I fainted.

Chapter 15

Then I woke up to Ashely she said "Are you all right?" "Are you dead?" "Did he drink your blood?" Then I said "Hey slow down I am okay he didn't hurt me I am all ready dead he has already drank my blood. But I just fainted. Where is David?" Ashely replied "Oh he is over here waiting." "David." I said "Why did you do that?" David replied one word "Love." Then I smiled. Voice came in and gave David a black eye. "Owww!" David yelped. "Don't hurt my sister!" Voice said. "I didn't" David said. Then Voice and David left.

Chapter 16

I followed the two boys to see what they were doing. Then I explained what had happened. Then Voice said "But aren't you too young for that stuff?" I replied "Well actually I am twenty so basically I am an adult." "Oh." Said Voice. "I forgot that you aren't ten anymore." Then Voice said to David "I am sorry I gave you a black eye." David said "I forgive you." Then David left with me and we went to a part of the forest I never seen before. It was so beautiful. It was so relaxing. But we had to return to the cave for the sun was coming up again. I slept next to David but on my other side was Cristafur that way I could protect him.

Chapter Seventeen

The next night me and David returned to the beautifulest part of the forest there was so many glistening stars and a clear view of the moon, it was a full moon. There was love in the air. Then David sang "Fly like a bat underneath the full moon, fly like a bat threw the glistening stars , fly like a bat for me my dear, fly like a bat tonight, fly like a bat tomorrow too, fly like a bat threw the midnight air, fly like a bat until the moon sets, fly like a bat until the sun rises, fly like a bat until the night time ends, fly like a bat until the morning begins, fly like a bat, fly like a bat, fly like a bat always, always." Then he reached out and grabbed my hand. I could sense the love in his tender grasp. David said "Will you marry me?" I fainted but this time he caught me.

Chapter Eighteen

I woke up in David's arms then we kissed. Then I said "Yes I will marry you." Then Becky came and said "eww! Don't do that!" and flew away. Me and David hugged and stayed like that for a whole minute. Then the others came and saw us. "Why?" asked Austie. Me and David answered together one word "Love." "It was love at first sight." I explained. "It was like we were made for each other. Now was our chance to get married."

Chapter 19

Then we all flew away because the smell of garlic was strong. People knew we were here. "What do we do?" asked Cristafur. Then the only answer came to me. We must move we are not wanted here. "Where will we live?" asked Ashely hugging onto Austie. "I don't know but we can't stay here we could be killed" I said. "Wait I thought we were all ready dead." Boston said. "So" I said. Boston shut his mouth and we got what we had and moved.

Chapter 20

Then David said "Follow me I know the perfect place it's called Violet Valley." Then I said "Wow is it pretty?" "Yep" said David "It has a patch of wild violets. And a refreshing water fall and stream. And also food." Then I said "What kind of food?" David replied by saying "Fresh fruit and insects. They have a big orchard and lots of bugs." I said "Okay fruit good, bugs nasty!" "Well" said David "Bugs are good for bats" "Okay." I said. Then we flew off to Violet Valley.

Now that's the end for now. Don't forget to see book two, Return of the vampires.

13


End file.
